Groovy
by Tendo
Summary: Selphie and the others decide to babysit for Dr. Kadowaki , but they go to Stater Sisters and forget the kids at home, when they go to Stater Sisters they see many wacky things happening , many guest stars and stuff.


Disclaimer : I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of it's characters , and I don't own any of the things I mention (just in case).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****************************************************************************************************  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Irvine : ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!  
  
Selphie : Calm down silly goose!   
  
*audience laughter*(for those of you who don't know what that is its like people laughing in the back round)  
  
Irvine : It's baby sitting!!!  
  
Selphie : We're just babysitting Dr. Kadowakis twin nephews.   
  
*Suddenly* Zell, Quistis , Rinoa, and Squall come in and agree to help Selphie and Irvine.   
  
*Later that night*   
  
Zell : THIS IS OUT OF CONTROL!  
  
Kid # 1 : PLAY WITH ME ZELL! NOW NOW NOW!  
  
Kid # 2 : COME ON RINNY! PLAY WITH ME!!!  
  
Quistis : THESE KIDS ARE OUT OF CONTROL!  
  
*audience laughter*   
  
Squall : Let's go to the story and get them sleepign medicine.  
  
Rinoa : ALRIGHT LET'S GO!  
  
*The six people go to Stater Sisters*   
  
Irvine : We left the twins back home.   
  
Selphie : Oh well , no turning back now.   
  
Rinoa : Let's get ice cream.   
  
*They all go to the frozen isle where they see a robber*   
  
Robber : GIMME YOUR MONEY KIDS!  
  
?????? : *mumble* *mumble*  
  
Squall : !!!!  
  
*The robber kills the kid in orange and runs away*   
  
????? : OH MY GOD!!!THEY KILLED KENNY!  
  
*audience laughter*   
  
*Rinoa grabs the ice cream and they run to the medicine isle*   
  
Flo(MAyor Dobe's wife from FH) : I odn't think your ready for this anime!I don't think your ready for this anime! I don't think your ready for this! My bodies to animelicious baby!  
  
Zell : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*Irvine makes a run for it to get the medicine but....*   
  
Flo : *CASTS DEATH*  
  
Irvine : Uhhhhhhhhh.................  
  
Zell : IRVINE! RUN!!!  
  
Flo : ANIME!ANIME!ANIME!  
  
Quistis : I'll get the medicine guys!  
  
*Quistis runs to get the medicine but....*   
  
Flo : *uses petfify stare*   
  
*Quistis turns to stone*  
  
Adel : I'LL GET IT!  
  
Selphie : .....Adel , here ? Since when?!  
  
*Adel runs for the medicine but...*  
  
Flo : *Casts death and uses petfify stare on Adel*  
  
Adel : *Is affected by both attacks*  
  
Squall : She's....to.....strong!  
  
Selphie : RETREAT !  
  
Rinoa : WAIT!Zell , don't you wanna get something  
  
Zell : ..... , ...... , .....!!!HOT DOGS!  
  
*Zell runs over to the hot dog isle but....*  
  
????? : BUT *mumble* I WANNA BE IN THE SHOW!!!  
  
????? : I SAID NO *cough cough*   
  
*Zell runs back*  
  
*audience laughter*   
  
Squall : I'm gonna go back home.   
  
Rinoa Zell, and Selphie : Ditto!  
  
Selphie : Kinda sucks that Irvine and Quistis got destoyed by Flo though  
  
Rinoa : I never did like her , all she ever said was : period period period  
  
*They all get back*  
  
Kid's 1 &2 : *asleep , and amazingly they didn't wreck anything*   
  
Dr. Kadowaki : You kids are so useful *entered about a minute ago*   
  
*The 4 remaining teenagers go to Squall's dorm*  
  
Seplhie : Now that Irvines out of the way I can express my feelings for Zell!  
  
Zell : How come I never got a girl friend?  
  
Rinoa : What-cha-talkin'-bout-Zell?  
  
*audience laughter*   
  
Zell : .............  
  
Selphie : *yawn* Let's go to bed!  
  
Everyone : O.k , good night!  
  
End   
  
===============******-------------********================^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
You like it? I do , but anyway please Read and reveiw , but no flames!!!! I might make a part 2 but i have no idea how to! If you have any ideas for a sequal you would like to see tell me in your reveiw and I might put it in ! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
